The present invention relates generally to an adhesive plate assembly to which a sheet object, such as a propaganda, advertisement or photograph, can be adhered, and more particularly to one which can be attached to and removed from any glazy surface easily and repeatedly.
In general, a sheet object, such as a photograph, public notice, advertisement, or propaganda, is adhered directly to a wall surface, glass surface, or the like by the adhesive tape, glue, or paste. In this conventional manner, the adhered sheet object is frequently uneven, and the excessive glue or paste will be exposed along the periphery of the sheet object, affecting the aesthetic appearance of the sheet object. After the sheet object is removed, some part of the sheet object and/or some glue or paste may be remained on the wall surface or glass surface. It is usually very time-consuming and laborious to clean them. In addition, the removed sheet object cannot be used again.